Just Her Silly Toy
by SWfangirl21
Summary: The Exile has been using Atton and Mical for her own twisted pleasure. Atton wants to kill Mical because The Exile told him too. The Exile is dark. Mical is light. Atton is a little confused. Redone.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Knights of the Old Republic no matter how much I wish I did. I do not own the characters, setting, blah blah blah. All I own is the idea, well, and my lovely character Leshia but not the idea of her because she's the Exile.

**Summery: **The Exile has been using Atton and Mical for her own twisted pleasure. Atton wants to kill Mical because The Exile told him too. The Exile is dark. Mical is light. Atton is a little confused. Pain and despair coming your way.

Here we go...

**Attons POV**

I am so sick and tired of that worthless Jedi dog sitting around here. He's always trying to get close and personal with Leshia. Well I think it's time to spill some Jedi blood again. Just like I used to. I think I will enjoy this more then anything. I mean who does he think he is? I was here first! I saw her first! I fell in love with her first! Well maybe I didn't... but still! I am sick and tired of his patheticness. All he does is try to teach Leshia Jedi lessons and trying to get her to remember her past! Well no more! I have had enough of it! I am done with his Jedi crap! Leshia and I will rule the whole galaxy together and we'll do it without some Jedi telling us what to do! We don't need the counsel! We don't need that old hag! We don't need anyone! We just need ourselves and our power!

Leshia told me everything about Mical and her. She told me how one night she was meditating and he had been watching her and she told him to leave but he wouldn't...

_(The real memory)_

_You could see Leshia meditating in the main room. She looked peaceful and connected to everything around her. Plates and tools we're slowly levitating in the air and forming an imaginary circle around her. Mical had just finished studying how to heal major burns from a blaster and had felt like he would be successful if the time would come to have to heal anything like that. He was hoping it didn't but you never knew. The force worked in mysterious ways._

_As he was walking down her say Leshia and decided to stop and look for a moment. She looked so... calm. There was barely a time when you saw her calm except when she was sleeping. Even then she would have this intense dreams and thrash about in her sleep. Mical was always afraid that she might get hurt or something bad would happen so he kept a close eye on her._

_Leshia had felt Micals presence and smiled.(**AN: This is before she turned dark and actually liked Mical a little bit.**) She loved the way he was always looking out for her. It made her feel... safer. Something she new Atton, Bao, or even Visas's Kindness could make her feel. Only Mical. She always secretly thanked him for that. She loved him for that. Even though she **NEVER**admit it. She always smiled when he was around. She always had this huge urge to run into his arms and kiss him... but she knew she couldn't. Even if she wasn't a Jedi anymore she knew that now out of all times was not the time for a relationship... no matter how much she wanted to be in one._

_Of course she was eternally grateful to Atton. He might always been a pain in the ass but... there is just something about him that makes the butterflies in her stomach explode! Now she knew Mical couldn't do that. She had to say that Attons past is a little strange. She always constantly worried about him because she could never read his mind. It's just so closed. Just like his past. Then she guessed everyone here is like that to her since she can't seem to remember anything after she was exiled from the Jedi order. Not the best day of her life she must say._

_Anyway back to Mical watching her. Some may say it's stalkerish. She just says it's adorable. To her, that's how it will always be._

"_Mical... what are you doing?"_

_This scared the crap out of Mical and he literally jumped five feet in the air and hit his head on the ceiling. A big "OW!" came after that then a crash from all the levitating objects and Leshia running to his side to help him._

"Force_! Are you OK? I am so sorry I didn't mean to startle you."_

_Mical started to laugh as he rubbed his head. "Maybe I should stop watching you when you meditate."_

_She laughed too and kissed his forehead. "There. Is that better Micals smile was as big as Attons ego! She had kissed him!_

_(End of memory)_

She told me that he was stalking her. Why would she lie? She had no reason to lie to me but Mical did! He knew I would kick his sorry ass if he even put a finger on her! I would totally beat him in a light saber duel with my hands behind my back! So that's why he was hiding everything. I only wish he hadn't. Even though I pick on the poor kid I still felt like he was almost like a brother. Someone I could pick on but tell my troubles to if no one else was around to listen. But now... now I only thought of him as a monster. I freak of nature. A beast. Only a true enemy would stalk a girl that he knew his friend liked. Even though we weren't friends he still could have had the nice thought in the back of his head saying "Don't do it you idiot!"

Leshia told me something else... She told me where he was now and... to kill him. I only live to please her and to make her happy. So with pleasure I was doing what I was told. Like a servant. But I didn't care. Whatever her wish was it was my undoubted command. Why? Because I loved her.

**Micals POV**

I'm tired... I'm sore... I'm finished... I'm scared. I was staring to slowly realize that Leshia might have turned to the dark side... But I can't believe it! It can't be true! She is the most devoted most beautiful woman I have ever met! And... I love her. I need her... I remember all the fun times we had together all the great memories...

_(Some memories in Micals POV)_

_We were walking around on Nar Shaddaa. Not the friendliest place to be but apparently, in Attons point of view, the safest. We had landed a few hours ago and before looking for the next Jedi Master we decided just to walk around and talk. We had somehow got on the topic of how Atton and her met. I must say not the most appropriate or nicest way to meet someone. But extremely funny!_

"_Wait so let me get this straight. He was looking at your chest the whole time?" I started laughing and she joined in._

"_Yep! And the worst part was that he wouldn't just admit he thought I was hot he just sat there staring! And then I finally found clothes after a while and guess what he said!"_

_I looked at her and smiled. "What?"_

"_Dammit! I mean uh... that's good news. No use in you running around in your underwear all day it's distracting you know... for the droids!" We both cracked up laughing. That had got to be the funniest thing I had ever heard! Force!_

"_Wow! Smooth Atton!"_

"_I know!"_

"_Hey guys what are ya laughing about?" We looked around to see Atton with his not so happy face._

_Leshia looked at him and said. "Oh nothing jut how smooth you are." That was it! We both fell on the floor laughing!..._

Atton never found out what the conversation was actually about... Ha ha.

_We landed on Dxun well crashed would suit the situation better. Leshia seemed... distant. I haven't figured out why and it's starting to annoy me. I keep giving her small smiles and she'll just walk away. Was it something I said? Something I did? I don't remember doing something against her wishes... Did I? Her behavior left me so uncertain. She still talked to Bao Dur. Well why wouldn't she? She always talks to him. I wonder if they have a "Thing" going on between them... Force I hope not. That creeps me out just thinking about it **(AN:No offense to you people out there who like that pairing. I do too but apparently Mical doesn't ha ha.) **Well she talks to Bao, Visas, Mira, T3, HK, and Kreia. For god's sake she even talks to Atton! But no not me! Am I all of a sudden not good enough for her to talk to? UGH! I started banging my head on the wall mumbling "Why, why, why, why..." over and over again. Until I heard, "Mical..." I stopped and jumped up hitting my head again and falling onto the bed in the medical room. Why do I always hit my head in front of her? I could tell she was trying to suppress a giggle. What made me smile. She's talking to me again._

"_Are you okay? That's quit a hit you took there."_

_I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've taken worse hits then that before."_

_She started to laugh. "Well I think that's the worse you've hit your head in front of me and you seem to do that a lot."_

_I started to laugh to. "Yeah I guess your just my hitting head curse."_

_She smiled. "I guess so. Sorry about scaring you again."_

_I looked down at my hands and nodded. There was a silence for a while. I wouldn't call it uncomfortable but it was comfortable either. I was the first one to speak. "Why?"_

_She looked at me with absolutely no emotion. I could tell because I couldn't even feel an emotion any more. "Why what?"_

_I finally looked up at her. "You bloody hell know well what. Why have you been avoiding me? You haven't talked to me since we left Nar Shaddaa!"_

_She looked down at her hands. "I know..."_

_I lifted her chin up. "Why?"_

_Tears started coming to her eyes. "Because... because I remember. I remember the cute little innocent kid who had a crush on me. I remember every question you asked me. I remember every little detail and..." Tears now flowing down her beautiful face. I hated seeing her cry so I swiftly whipped away her tears._

"_And what Leshia?"_

_She looked up at me with the saddest look I had ever seen. "And I miss those days..." She started bawling tears after that. I pulled her close and rocked her back and forth. "Shh... It's okay sweetie. It's okay." She nodded slowly and cuddled closer to me. Then I realized how much I truly missed this woman and that... I missed those days too..._

_(End of Memories)_

I missed those days. I missed the Leshia I used to know. I miss every detail of her laugh and how every single word she spoke sounded like it was coming from an angel. I missed her. But just because she's not the same doesn't mean I have to draw conclusions and say that she's turned to the dark side. I don't know if I'd ever be able to face the fact of that truth. I need to believe that she still loves me. That she still believes in the light. I need to believe that she'll be here... forever.

Then something interrupted my thoughts. It was the buzz of a light saber. To more specific a red light saber. The saber color of the sith. I sensed someone I wished I didn't sense... Atton. No not Atton. I may hate the guy most of the time but... I can't believe that Atton Rand turned to the dark side! And if he has his light saber drawn that only means one thing... he came here to kill me. I sighed then spoke. "Have you come to kill me Atton?"

He snickered. "Don't seem so cool about your fate. I know you don't want this to happen!"

I was still sitting in a meditation position facing away from Atton. I was not planning on getting up. "Why would anyone want to die?"

"Because they have nothing left to live for."

"And were you at that point sometime during your life Atton? Have you ever felt like you have nothing left to live for?"

He somewhat lowered his light saber. "Yes."

"Well I haven't. And I still don't feel that way now."

He started to laugh. "What do you have left Mical? All the Jedi Masters are dead and the order along with it. The only person who you ever loved was the one who did it too. She took the only thing you had left to hold onto!"

I opened my eyes. "Leshia would never kill a fellow Jedi. Especially a Master."

"No Mical. You're wrong. Leshia is not a Jedi. She is a sith like me. She enjoyed killing those Jedi. She can't wait to get her hands on more. Oh wait! There are none left!" He started laughing sinisterly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I drew my light saber and started to fight him. I couldn't suppress my rage any longer. I hit harder and harder every time but Atton was blocking each stroke with ease. While fighting me he kept talking about Leshia.

"Did you really think she loved you? You're pathetic. At first when she was a Jedi she just didn't want to see you get hurt and she felt bad for you but after she started seeing things the right way, she just started using you. You were a toy to her. A silly game!" I started to strike harder and faster losing my concentration. "She's turned Mical and there is nothing you can do to save her!"

"NO!" I screamed at him at took one last stroke before Atton cut of my hand and slide his light saber into the side of my stomach. I fell to the floor in pain. My world was dizzy and I could no longer focus. Atton kneeled down in front of me and started to laugh again.

"You know I knew I would love being able to do this but I never thought it would feel this great. It feels almost as great as when me and Leshia celebrated me turning into a sith. Now that was a fun night in bed. Never thought she would be so wild."

Tears started flowing down my face. "_Please... just kill me" _I said in my head.

Atton looked at me and smirked. "With Pleasure." He held his light saber up and said one more thing. "She's always been mine."

I looked at him with a sad look. "No Atton, she just used you...like she used me."

Atton looked like he had heard enough and the last thing I saw was the swing of his blade coming right towards my head then...

**Attons POV**

That Jedi bastard! How dare he say that Leshia is using me! She would never use me... would she? No! Why did I listen to his Jedi nonsense! But it made me start to think. What if Leshia was using me. What if I was also just a silly game to her... a toy. I started walking down to the secret spot we were staying at in Telos.

When I walked in I saw her looking out the window. She did look different. Her hair's white, skin wrinkled, and eyes red. Where's the girl I fell in love with? Where's the girl I met on Peragus? I miss that girl but she is and will forever be gone. I should ask her shouldn't I? I walked up behind her and looked out the window to the huge city.

"Are you using me? Like you we're using Mical?"

She smiled and nodded. I can't believe it. I only got to think one thing before her red light saber turned on and was about to strike... "I'm sorry... brothers... forever." and I thought I heard something to.

"_I forgive you Atton. Always have and always will..." _I smiled then my whole world went black...

**AN: **AHH! THAT WAS AWESOME! I just thought of it as I was looking at fan art of Mical and I saw this picture of him on the ground covered in blood and the title said "Just Kill Me." So this idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it. Love? Hate? Like? Review? Ha ha. Thanks for reading. That one part that says real memory that means that it's saying what really happened that night instead of what Leshia told to Atton. REVIEW! Read my other stories if you feel like it! Thanks!


End file.
